xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Gabrielle Prost
Gabrielle Prost is young cleric and trained ranger, from the City State of Jourdain who ventured to Stromgarde to partake in what she called a path of enlightenment and, ultimately, sightseeing. She belongs to the Church of Talos. Story Shadow Over Elmshire When Salem Solstice, Zagato Unrhymed, and the gnoll known as Razz arrived in Elmshire on Ehlonna 28, 274 AP, they learned from the local ruling lord, Lambert Rayner, that Elmshire Castle had become infested with fiends and that his wife, a member of the cathedral, had ventured within to investigate and never returned. After Lord Rayner informed them that Gabrielle was helping to defend the town at night from attack, the two approached her for more information. Gabrielle gave the duo and their gnoll companion more insight into what was happening, and agreed to assist them in entering and locating Trista Rayner within. Gabrielle and her new accomplices scoured the castle, defeating countless fiends until they finally found Trista Rayner in the basement hacking away at dead guards. They quickly learned that she had been possessed by a shadow demon, which immediately attacked them. After having the jump between bodies and controlling most of them at some point, they were successful in defeating the demon and rescuing Trista Rayner. Upon returning to Elmshire, Lambert Rayner was overjoyed to have his wife returned alive. Zagato was rewarded with the deed to Elmshire Castle. A Cleric's Job After Zagato acquired Elmshire Castle from Lord Lambert Rayner, Gabrielle asked for permission to establish a chapel within the castle for general worship of any god or goddess. Zagato agreed to allow it, and Gabrielle found herself being given a room near the courtyard to do with as she saw fit. With the assistance of Ned Cobbleton, Gabrielle was able to turn the decrepit section of the castle into something workable. When Salem and Zagato departed for Masondale not long after, Gabrielle found herself with a great deal of time on her hands to devote to working on the chapel even further. In time, the chapel found itself equipped with small prayer rooms, several pews, an altar, and a ritual mat. When the chapel was finally completed, Gabrielle found herself needing more to do and turned to the castle's head guard, Armon Drago, for work. Armon agreed to give her light guard duties. Several days after doubling as a cleric and guard, Gabrielle found herself socializing often with the castle's guards and ended up taking a liking to Armon. The guard captain was not oblivious to the apparent affection and began courting her. Gabrielle soon entered a relationship with Armon that, while not being a secret by any means, was kept quiet and respectable as they kept it separate from their castle duties. Broken Bonds On Aureon 54, 264 AP, Salem and Zagato were slain by the demon Orilon in its dying moments. When '''Lord Adon Savorius '''was appointed the new Lord of Elmshire Castle and swift staff changes began to occur, a nervous Gabrielle broke things off with Armon, citing that she couldn't stay in Elmshire any longer and had to keep moving, and then promptly left the town. Category:NPC Party Member Category:NPC Category:Ranger Category:Cleric Category:Inhabitant of Zeltennia Category:Inhabitant of Jourdain Category:Inhabitant of Stromgarde Category:Church of Talos Category:Female Category:Human Category:Lawful Good Category:Nobility Category:Heterosexual Category:Ambition Domain Cleric Category:Night Stalker Ranger